


schools out

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Affectionate Even, Begging, Desperation, Hand Jobs, Horny Even, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Party, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Voyeurism, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak and Even go to uni in different cities and haven't seen each other in months.  First year of uni over. Celebratory party with friends but Even is horny and just wants to be alone with his man.





	schools out

Even wanted his man, it's all he could think about. Him and Isak haven't seen each other in two months due to going to university in different cities and they're finally back in Oslo, having a first year uni completion party for the gang in Eva's backyard. 

Isak is chatting with Magnus, has been for at least an hour but when they finally part for Isak to get a drink, Even walks over and plants a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"Hello to you too" He smiles up at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing" He says gently taking his hand. "Just want to be with you is all." 

"You are with me" He giggles. 

Even pulls him into his chest and whispers, "Alone" in his ear

Isak looks up to him and nods, "Later tonight, okay?

Even pouts and touches his soft skin at his chest since the first couple of buttons are undone, "But you look so good." Even buries his face in Isaks neck, "And just being around you after all this time is turning me --"

"Isak!!" The couple pulls apart slightly and Isak looks towards Eva.

"Come here, telling Vilde about the whole thing with John. She doesn't believe me" 

Isak pecks Evens lips and begins to walk off, "Later, I promise."

.

Its around 22 and they're still at this party, they're having fun. People are drunk, dancing, but Even is too focused on Isak in his lap dancing. They're all in a circle, multiple conversations being had, it was a mild chaos.

Isak currently has his top mostly vunbuttoned as he was drinking a bit earlier and was getting too warm. Isak is talking with Jonas and Even creeps his hands around Isaks body, caressing his sides and up his chest.

Isak doesn't think much of it or really even notice until he suddenly feels Even pressed against him. He stops mid sentence, eyes widened as he turns around to Even who gives an innocent smile. 

Isak turns back to Jonas and tries to focus on the conversation. He really does but Evens dick is asking for his attention and who is he to deny . And he clearly wasn't doing a good job of listening to Jonas because he hears him say, "Oh for fucks sake, go bone each other already" And walks off

Isak leans back against Evens chest and sits sideways in his lap. He grabs his face by his jaw, "Where's your self control? "

"I have none, my boyfriend's marvelous bum is exciting me" 

"That's unfortunate" He teases as he rest his head on Evens collar bones, "So how are you going to figure that out?"

"I don't know, I think my boyfriend will just have to let me fuck him" He says lowly.

"Nope, sorry. Not available for business today" He giggles to himself. "Maybe Wednesday, even Thursday but not today. "

"Oh yeah, okay cool" Even plays off. "That's fine, I'll guess I'll have to find someone else, maybe Vilde's friend" 

And suddenly this game isn't fun anymore. Isak looks up to Even, glaring at him, "That's not funny. Shes been staring at you all night."

"I know so maybe she will---"

"No" Isak interrupts. "She's not touching you, Only I can touch you. There's no way she's as good as me anyway"

"I don't know if I can vouch for you" Even shrugs. "We've been away from each other for two months, maybe you lost your skills. "

"Youve been having sex with me for nearly 5 years and there's no way any one else knows how to get you off better than me "

"Mm, perhaps jog my memory." 

Isak suddenly feels himself getting hard. He stands up, pulling Even up by his hand. They say their goodbyes and hop in a cab.

Even has no control and is all over Isak, kissing and sucking on his neck. "Baby" Isak whines. He hears the driver loudly clear his throat and Isak makes eye contact, "Sorry, my boyfriend is really horny, we haven't seen each other in a while." The driver looks disturbed but stays quiet.

Even is leaving bruises on his neck so Isak pulls back and places his hand on Evens bulge. Isak whispers in his ear, "I'll touch you as long as you stay quiet."

Even desperately nods and Isak grinds his palm into Evens erection. Evens head falls back and his mouth opens, thankfully no noise coming out. 

Isak can see the imprint of Evens dick and strokes it outside of his pants. He leans in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "Can't wait to have you inside of me again"

Even moans without realizing, too consumed by the pleasure as Isak gives the driver an awkward smile, assuring him that things are completely innocent back there. 

Isak squeezes Evens tip and the boy's cock jerks and he moans again and pushes Isaks hand off, "I'm not gonna last later if you keep touching me" He admits and looks out the window. "Fuck, are we almost there?" 

"Calm down, we're close"

Even leans into kiss Isak and trails his hand down his back to his pants, "Can I touch you?"

"When we get upstairs"

The heavens have answered their prayers because the car finally pulls up. Isak gives the driver money and they run out of the car and are quick to get in the elevator. 

Even can't help himself and slips his hand down the back of Isaks pants and touches his hole, causing the boy to whine. He teases him all the way up to the 7th floor.

When they get inside, everything happens so fast. They strip down on the way to the bedroom. When Even pushes Isak into the bed, he suddenly notices his body. He hovers over him and looks down seriously, "You're losing weight" 

"Baby, I'm fine" He says trying to pull Even down for a kiss. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just stress from finals" 

"You need to be taking care of yourself"

Isak rolls his eyes, "You're gonna make my dick go soft if we keep talking about this" He says finally bringing him down to his lips. 

"Talk about this later" Even mutters in the kiss. 

"Put your fingers inside me. " Isak begs. And Even does. He lubes up his fingers and stretches his body open and Isak rocks his body on Evens fingers. He loves how they feel inside him. 

After getting too desperate to wait any longer, Isak moves his body, Evens fingers falling out. He gets on his knees, back arches, face to the bed and ass pronounced, ready to take Evens dick.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot."

"Shush, just get inside me" Isak whines 

"Hey" He lightly slaps his bum, "Manners!"

"Will you please fuck me?" 

And Even felt himself jerk at that, he lubes his cock up and pushes the tip inside him. He pushes all the way straight away, he knows Isak likes the stretch. 

Even grinds his hips and Isak is so warm and Evens dick hasn't felt this good in 8 weeks too long. Isak start pushing himself back, fucking himself on Evens cock.

"Fuck yes, feels good baby" 

Even helps him and holds his hips, picking up the pace. The sounds coming from Isaks mouth are always his favourite thing, he loves hearing him beg and whine because Even is making him feel so good. 

Even fucks him harder, so quickly that he accidently slips out and he hears Isak immediately let out a cry, "Put it back in" 

Even leans down and kisses Isak face, "You're so beautiful, I could watch you like this my whole life"

"Are you kidding? " He sits up and pushes Even to lie down, "You're not seriously getting sentimental when I need your dick in me" He says hopping right back on.

"There's always time to let you know how grateful I am"

"Even" Isak says breathlessly as he rides him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Shut up"

"Okay" He says and starts fucking Isak as he greetings grinds down against him

"Baby" Isak starts whining when Even hits his spot. "Even, Even, yes baby!! It feels so good, stretching me so much. That fucking dick feels so good inside me" 

And that just about almost does it for Even, "Baby, I can't. I'm about to finish. I need you to come now" He wraps his hand around Isaks erection, fucking and stroking simultaneously.

It takes several strokes asks Isak is gripping onto the sheets and begging Even not to stop. As soon as Isak reaches his climax, Even finally let's himself go, the orgasm being ripped from his body. Isaks body falls against Evens

Isak turns Evens head to look at him and kisses him, "God, I'm so happy you're back"

"We have all summer baby, I can't wait" 


End file.
